Six years later…
by midnights shadow of insaneness
Summary: (Done!) “Promise me that will always be friends…” Hermoine asked Ron. Ron nodded his head. “And if we are both single in six years we’ll get married.” They both shook on it.
1. Ron

Disclaimer: JKR owns the charaters you find familiar.   
  
This i came up with when i was really bored one day... if i lose interest in it i will stop writing.   
  
PLOT: Hermoine and Ron made a promise to each other 6 years ago will it come true?  
  
`**~  
  
"Promise me that will always be friends…" Hermoine asked Ron.   
  
Ron nodded his head. "And if we are both single in six years we'll get married." They both shook on it.   
  
`**~  
  
Six years later….  
  
"Ronald Weasly get out of bed now!" Marina smacked him in the head hard.   
  
"Oww! Marina have you ever thought of a civil way to wake people up." Ron got up rubbing his head.  
  
"Well I tried all the civil ways and they didn't work! You need to be at work in 30 minutes." Marina pointed to the clock. "Didn't you turn it off again?"  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron noticed how late it was.   
  
"Don't say Bloody Hell in my house Ron." Marina warned him.  
  
"Your house?" Ron laughed. "This is my house! Feel lucky I haven't kicked you out yet!" Marina rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.   
  
She walked down another room. She knocked on the door. "Josh are you ready yet?"   
  
A little boy about 5 few out of the room. "YEP MUM!" Marina laughed. Josh's red hair was sticking up everywhere.   
  
"You are not ready Josh. Go brush your hair."   
  
Josh shook his head. "Dad says hair like this attracts girls."   
  
Marina laughed. "Your father said this? He can barely attract a fly."  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Ron picked up Josh. "I'll see you later." He put Josh down.  
  
"Dad Are we still going to see the Cannons?" Josh looked brightly up at Ron.   
  
"Yep." He knelled down. "Unless your mom is an evil witch and doesn't let you go."   
  
Josh looked at his mom. "Don't be an evil witch."  
  
Marina glanced at Ron. He gave an evil smile and apparanted to work.   
  
"Brush you hair Josh."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You could have gotten that!" Josh screamed at the Cannons keeper. "Such an idiot!"   
  
Marina smacked Ron in the head.  
  
"Oww! What was that for?" He rubbed his head after being hit in the head the second time that day.  
  
"For teaching my son phase like that. Honesty!"   
  
"Come on its not like the kids lying…the guy is an idiot. I should know; I was a grade A keeper."   
  
"Yea if you were such a good keeper why did you turn down all your offers?" Marina asked him with a little grin on her face.  
  
"Do I need to remind you why I turned down all my offers?"   
  
Marina face fell. "Oh. Um…Thank you for that."   
  
Ron gave her a smile. He leaned over to Josh and whispered something in his ear.  
  
Marina caught what he said. "RONALD WEASLEY!"  
  
a/n: there you go i know the plots really dumb. It will come to play in later chapters. 


	2. Hermoine

Disclaimer: JKR owns Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Harry, and other charater form the books.   
  
A/N: I was completely suprised with all the reviews. I wasn't even especting one! Thank you so much! I know it a little confusing but It will get more clearer in later chapters... Marina name? Don't ask... because i don't really know... i just typed radom letters into the computer and this is what i got.   
  
**  
  
Ch2. Hermoine  
  
Hermoine still wasn't to sure why Harry had convinced her to come here. She would have been just as happy at home with her books. Harry's life made her sad. He had the perfect life…a good job married with a kid on the way. Hermoine had always seen herself with a family by this age. Everywhere she went she saw families… for example the family in front of her a few rows, in the stadium. WATI! That man had red hair…no it couldn't be… It turns out she was right. It was Ron. Her semi smile turned into a frown. She could try to deny that she still had feelings for him. But she knew that it would be just a lie. It didn't help that the last time she saw him was 4 years ago at Harry's wedding.   
  
"Idiot!" he little boy next to Ron, probably his son screamed at the keeper. Then the lady, probably Ron's wife smacked him in the head. The boy seemed used to the abuse. Hermoine watch them the whole time and didn't pay attention to the game. She didn't know it was over till Ron's son got up and hugged Harry. "Uncle Harry! You are the only good player on the team."   
  
"Thanks Josh." Harry walked over to the lady. "Marina, how it going? It must be interesting living with this buffoon." Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry. The lady, Marina rolled her eyes and smacked Ron.   
  
He cried. "The Abuse! And you take her side."  
  
Harry laughed and looked in Hermoine's direction. "Hey Hermoine!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Harry I wasn't trying to be seen." Hermoine gave a fake smile and joined the gang.  
  
Ron gave her a hug. Hermoine was taken back. Ron usually never gave her a hug.   
  
Marina was making evil grins in Ron's direction.   
  
He turned red. "MARINA!"  
  
The little boy looked confused but gave a toothy grin to Hermoine. "I'm Josh."   
  
"Marina." Marina offended her hand.   
  
Hermoine shook it. "So who long have you and Ron been married?"  
  
Ron and Marina both at the same time burst out laughing. Hermoine was confused.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "They're not married."  
  
Ron who was still red in the face form laughing said. "Me and Marina…ha! Never!"   
  
  
  
A/N: Ron and Hermoine are both single... just to clear it up... You're find out more about Josh and Marina later. I happen to find Marina hitting Ron all the time funny, but thats just me. Again thanks for the reviews... i didn't even thing it was that good. 


	3. its not a pretty sight

Disclaimer: Why do i even write this... if i was JKR i wouldn't be on fanfiction. net.   
  
+ +  
  
Ch3: its not a pretty site.  
  
"Ah! Let me guess that was the Ms. Granger I hear so much about." Marina teased him while sitting in the living room of the Burrow drinking tea.   
  
"Will you shut up!" Ron face was as red as a tomato. "You're lucky I can't quit my job.   
  
Marina shut up. She looked like she saw a ghost. "Sorry."  
  
Harry got mad. "Ron that isn't funny."  
  
Then Ron got mad. "Well I wouldn't have taken it if I knew she was so rude." This started a fight between Ron and Harry. Even with Marina pleading it didn't stop them. She gave up trying to stop them and walked away. They were still fighting when Ginny walked in the room 15 minutes later.   
  
"What the he…" Ginny pulled Harry off Ron. She threw him on the couch. "Explain now!"   
  
"Well you see…" Harry stuttered.  
  
Ron started laughing under his breath.   
  
His luck today was bad. Ginny heard him. "You sit down NOW!"   
  
Ron sat down in a chair nearby.  
  
"I WANT THE STORY NOW!" Ginny shouted completely scaring Ron and Harry both.  
  
"It's Ron's fault."   
  
"He's the one who started it."  
  
Ginny wasn't in the mood. "Stop acting like 4 year olds! You're both 25 years old!"  
  
They continued to bicker. Ginny gave up and stormed out of the room dragging Harry with her. "Go Home Ron!"  
  
+ +  
  
"You're telling me that Ron and Harry got into a full blown fist fight and you can't find any reason why." Hermoine asked Ginny as they walked though Diagone Alley.   
  
"Yea, imagine me finding my husband and my brother betting the crap out of each other. It's not a pretty site."   
  
"Hey." Harry ran to them. He had a black eye.   
  
"Where did you get that?" Hermoine asked him a sly smile.   
  
Harry looked guilty. "Ah… me and Ron got into a fight with death eaters?"   
  
Ginny snickered. "You and Ron solved your problems?"  
  
"Auh yea… Ron just needs to watch his mouth."   
  
"You to gotten into a fight over something Ron said?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Yep. He was complaining about his job."   
  
That set Ginny off. "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"I was trying to do that but you stopped me." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Well I don't want you in jail for murder."  
  
Hermoine got lost at Ron's Job comment. "What the big deal with Ron's job?" She asked them quietly.   
  
Ginny and Harry exchanged glances and then Ginny changed the subject. "What do you think I should name the baby?"  
  
A/N: Again with the reviews people! Honesty!   
  
Wanna hear a story? Ok. Once upon a time. A girl logged on to fanfiction. net. SHe was checking her reviews just for the heck of it. When SHe discovered that SHe had 13! SHe knew that most people had more then that but for her it was shocking. SHe nearly few out of her seat. THe end.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! OMG! I will try to get the chapters longer... but i can't promise you that. I know the story is just getting really confusing... but i hope the next chapter will explain more.   
  
Next Chapter: Ron's job. 


	4. Ron 's job

Disclaimer: if i was jkr i won't be here. I would be crying over the death of her charater.   
  
I would have gotten this up three days ago but fanfiction was down. So here is the long awaited chapter 4.  
  
*  
  
Ron knew he should apologize to Marina. He remembered why he took this job in the first place. He was his choice. No one forced him to do it.  
  
6 years ago:  
  
Mr. Ron Weasly,  
  
Please report to Jay Wills dept. 232.   
  
Ministry of Magic.  
  
An owl dropped this note on Ron's lap. He was newly graduated form school and was still thinking about what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Ron picked up the note and read it. What was this? I guess there no harm in see what it was. The lady at the front desk of the ministry saw Ron's note and almost dropped it. "Good luck sir."  
  
Ron didn't understand her reaction.   
  
The lady who was still trying to calm herself down called Jay Wills.   
  
A man in a black muggle suit and sunglasses who reminded Ron of a muggle Secret Service Agent walked over to Ron and greeted him. "Jay Wills."  
  
"Ron Weasly."  
  
"Mr. Weasly please follow me." Ron followed Jay as he walked down a mess of halls. After what seemed like hours of wandering in halls Jay finally came to a set of double doors. He opened it to a room with 4 doors; he opened the first door on the right. In that room was a desk with a few chairs.   
  
"Mr. Weasly will you please sit down." Jay told him.   
  
Ron sat down.   
  
The man continued. "We were wondering if you would like to be an Auror Protector."  
  
Ron didn't even know what that was. "What?"  
  
"You will have to protect one person for the rest of their life."  
  
"The rest of their life!" Ron jumped up. "That means…"  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasly. You will have to give up all other jobs you have now."  
  
Ron knew what that meant there went all his quttich offers.   
  
"Will you like to meet your charge?" The man asked him  
  
Ron nodded and the man led him down out of the room and into the next door on the right. In the room there was a table and few chairs. Ron sat down in one of the chairs. Jay walked out of the room and then led a young lady into the room. She had bruises everywhere her face, arms, and legs. Her long black hair was tangled. She had a look of terror on her face. Mr. Jays led her to a chair.   
  
"Mr. Weasly, this is Marina Wakefield." Jay introduced her. The terror on Marina's face increased. "Sorry, I mean Marina Grace." Jay corrected himself. Some of the terror left the lady's face. "Ms. Grace please tell Mr. Weasly here why he should protect you."   
  
The lady took a deep breath and then started. "A year ago, I thought I had found the best guy every, it wasn't until after we were married, I found out he wasn't that nice. He got very abusive, and then later I found out he was a death eater. Last week it hit the breaking point. I ran away. I'm lucky he hasn't found me yet."  
  
Ron couldn't help feeling sorry for her.   
  
"So Mr. Weasly?" Jay asked him.  
  
"Sure."   
  
The next few weeks were really hectic for Ron he had to go though major training. He didn't have much time to hang out with Harry and Hermoine, Which caused Harry to wonder.   
  
"Do you know what wrong with Ron?" Harry asked Hermoine, as they sat down for lunch with her at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"There something wrong with Ron?" She asked Harry without looking up from her work. She had a minor job in the ministry.   
  
Yeah. Something serious. One minute he's all excited about which quttich team he should go on. And then the next he's like I'm getting a desk job in Department 232. I mean quttich was his dream. When I asked him about he said dreams change."  
  
Hermoine looked up from her work. "Did you say he worked in department 232?" Her eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Yea what's the big deal?" Harry asked her.  
  
Hermoine looked completely shocked. "It's the newest part of the Ministry. Nobody knows what goes on there. All I really know is that the people who work there have a lot of money."   
  
Present day:   
  
Marina appeared in the kitchen. She wiped the tears off he eyes. Josh looked up at her with widened eyes. "Is there something wrong mommy?"  
  
"No dear. Go get ready for bed."  
  
Josh made a face. "I don't want to go to bed!"   
  
Marina gave him a stern face. Josh got scared and ran to his room.  
  
She walked into the living and sunk into the couch.   
  
"I'm sorry." Marina looked up to see Ron.   
  
"No it's my fault. I shouldn't tease you to much."  
  
"No it's mine."   
  
"Mine."  
  
"It's both of our faults." Ron ended it.   
  
"Yea. Marina agreed.   
  
"No more fighting." Ron put out his hand.   
  
"Ever." Marina took it.   
  
A/N: Thanks for the rewiews! Hopefully this chapter would explain a little bit more. Your going to have to wait a bit for the next chapter. Because i lost my sheet with the chapter list.Sorry! 


	5. Unleashed the Chaos Pt1

I have to make an apology, fOr alot of things. One my spelling and my grammer. I hope its getting better. I got myself a editor so it should be better. Two my short chapter. It's either it being short or you waiting another couple of days while I type up the rest. Three. I have changed the plot alot. I promise the whole promise thing will come into play someday. Just not anytime soon.   
  
Unleashed the Chaos Pt1  
  
"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"   
  
Ron woke up. "Something's wrong with Josh." He immediately got out of bed and went to Josh's room.  
  
"Josh, Josh, wake up, it's just a bad dream."   
  
Josh woke up with tears in his eyes. "I dreamt that they were after me again."  
  
"Shh. It's ok." Ron tried to comfort him. It wasn't going to be easy.   
  
"I want mummy!" Josh burst out into a lake of tears. "Why can't I have my mom?"  
  
"Josh, your mom will come back soon." Ron didn't know what he was going to do without Marina. He didn't know anything about laundry, cooking, cleaning. Ron felt like killing someone.   
  
The next morning Ron woke up half asleep. He was up all night with Josh's crying.   
  
An owl dropped a letter on the kitchen table.  
  
Mr. Weasley,   
  
Please report to Dept.232. There is something important to talk about. Bring Josh.   
  
Jay Wills.  
  
"ARRR!" Ron dropped his head on the table.  
  
--  
  
Hermoine got up as she always did at 6 a.m... The Daily Prophet was waiting for her on the table. She picked it up and read the front page. What she read shocked her.   
  
Death Eater Attack at Cannon's Game.  
  
A group of death eater's where reported seen during the Chuddy Cannons game yesterday. Twenty people were injured. Marina Grace and Ron Weasley are in critical condition. Auror's came to the scene immediately after getting a tip off from an anonymous source. The game is being rescheduled. More on page 5.   
  
Was Ron ok? Hermoine started freaking out. She called Harry on floo. A half asleep and still in his pajamas Harry appeared in the fire. "Hermoine it's bloody six in the morning what do you want?"   
  
"Do you know about Ron?" Hermoine asked him.  
  
Harry was dozing off woke up when Hermoine said something. "What...Oh, He's fine."   
  
"But the paper..."  
  
Harry interrupted her. "The papers are a bunch of boloney. I'd like to talk to you some more but I have to get some sleep before getting up for my 8 a.m. practice." He left the room.   
  
An owl dropped a letter in the room.   
  
Ms. Granger.   
  
Please report to dept.232.   
  
Jay Wills   
  
Ministry of Magic.  
  
Ok that was part of a chapter. I would put the whole thing but i'm totally busy and havn't found the time to finish it. Sorry!  
  
-kati aka midnight-shadow* 


	6. Unleashed the Chaos Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Madeyed Moody, Ron, Harry or death eaters, you know where they came from.  
  
SOrry for the delay... it took a while to type this up.   
  
Unleashed the Chaos Pt 2  
  
"Nice to see you this morning, Mr. Weasley." Jay greeted him as he and Josh walked into the office.   
  
"Grr." Ron grunted.  
  
"Maybe I should change your office hours to earlier." Jay laughed.   
  
Ron ignored his comment and walked straight to his desk and fell asleep.  
  
Jay leaned down to Josh who was standing by the door in tears. "Can you wake your dad up for me?"   
  
Josh nodded and walked over to his dad and slapped him in the face.   
  
Ron fell over. "OWW!" Got up and mumbled. "Even when Marina isn't here, she's here."  
  
Mad-eyed Moody and Harry walked into the room.   
  
"Brought 'arry in for you."   
  
Ron was shocked to see Harry. "What are doing here?"   
  
"Watching Josh. Jay here said he had something to tell you."   
  
Jay cleared his throat. "Yes, that, Harry take Josh with you, anywhere but be back in an hour, Moody, if you please."  
  
"Ok, see it's like this, a couple years ago a girl by the name Lea Lang made a prediction 'bout Josh."   
  
Ron was drawn in. "What about him?"  
  
"That he would be an Auror to even beat me."  
  
"What!" Ron burst out.   
  
"Yeah. That's why you're protecting him." Jay told him. "The other part of the prediction was that you were the only one that could do it. Remember yesterday?"   
  
"How could I forget?" Ron mumbled remembering….  
  
Ron, Josh and Marina were going to their annual once a week Chuldey Cannon's game. Everything was going fine until…  
  
"Harry Potter has caught sight of the snitch!" The announcer called to the crowd.   
  
"The keeper has actually blocked a goal!" The Announcer yelled excited.   
  
Josh stopped cheering and looked like he was in a trance.   
  
"Josh, Josh." Ron waved his hand in front of him. "Josh."  
  
Josh snapped out of it and looked scared. "Something bad gonna happen." At that moment the bludger started flying into the stadium. Josh jumped, ran and pushed a lady out of her seat, just as the bludger hit the seat where she was sitting.  
  
"Thank you." The lady stuttered.  
  
Josh just looked shocked and nodded his head. Josh walked back to his seat and sat down. Ron and Marina were a little short on words. "Um…Josh…"  
  
Josh interrupted them. "They're coming." He pointed to an entrance way across the stadium.   
  
A few seconds later a crowd of about 20 Death Eaters walked in. They started sending stray spells in all directions. Ron contacted the Auror's.   
  
They showed up and started fighting them off. Ron who was helping them put his wand down to survey the mess. He felt someone pulling his wand out of his hand and then heard a small voice behind him.   
  
"Stupify!" Ron turned around to see Josh standing over a Death Eater who looked stunned.  
  
Ron was again shocked at Josh's actions. "Josh?"  
  
Josh sniffed up his tears. "He was going after my mom." Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw Marina staring at the man with the same look of terror she had the day he met her. It couldn't be …  
  
"Marina is it…?" He asked her. She nodded and backed up. The man opened his eyes. "Stupify!" Ron immediately hit him. "Marina are you ok?" She nodded still a little shocked.   
  
Ron led the three of them out of the stadium. Jay stopped them. He was wearing wizarding clothes, not his normal suits. "Ms. Grace please come with me to the office. Ron take Josh and go home, I'll contact you later."  
  
"That was Ray Wakefield wasn't he?" Josh asked.  
  
"What? How did you know?" Ron was shocked yet again.  
  
"I know dad." And with that Josh burst into tears.  
  
And that night Josh cried the whole way though and didn't stop even when they got home and into the next morning…  
  
"So Josh predicting the attack, helping the lady, knowing when they were attacking, knowing a spell neither Marina nor I taught him, and who his birth dad is all part of the prediction?" Ron asked Mad Eye Moody.  
  
"Yep." Moody answered.  
  
"So that means…." Ron was about to ask him something when there was a knock at the door…  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Whoes at the door? I'll give you a clue... read the next chapter and find out!  
  
-Kati aka midnight-shadow 


	7. Hermoine's new job

DIsclaimer: I really don't feel like writing this. You know my charater and JKR's.   
  
Jay's an american. I kinda forgot to tell you that somewhere. I'm sorry about the short chapter. I'm a little short on ideas and I wanted to get this out before i leave for a couple of days.  
  
ch.7?-Hermoine's new job...  
  
Hermoine was really nervous. Why would she be called into Department 232? She walked up to the lady at the desk. "Excuse me but where is Department 232?"   
  
The lady looked at Hermoine as if she was a ghost. "Please hold on."   
  
She picked up a phone and dialed a number.   
  
"Lavender?" Hermoine asked a lady who apperated in front of her.   
  
"Hermoine!" Lavender gave her a huge hug. "I haven't, like, seen you since, like, Harry's wedding! Now who's the person who needs an escort to Department 232?" She glanced around.  
  
"That would be me." Hermoine told her in a small voice.  
  
Lavender's face lit up. "I wonder what Jay wants with you. Any way's, like, come with me." She led Hermoine down a maze of hallways.  
  
Lavender started talking about like a thousand different subjects then finally settled on something. "Josh is the cutest little boy isn't he?"  
  
"Ah, yea, I guess." Hermoine wasn't sure what to say.   
  
Lavender went on. "He's the kind of kid I, like, want to have when I'm, like, married. I can't, like, believe his natural color is, like, blond. Red seems so, like, right for him."  
  
Hermoine was shocked. "His natural color is blond?"  
  
"Yeah. Ah! Here we are." Lavender stopped at a set of double doors. She opened them and then went to a door on the right and knocked. "There's a big meeting. Jay wouldn't tell me anything."  
  
"Are you Jay dating?" Hermoine asked out of curiously, remembering that Lavender had talked about him half the way there.  
  
Lavender gave her a dreamy look and showed her hand. "Engaged. You can be, like, a bridesmaid!" The door opened.   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Brown, please come in Ms. Granger." Lavender gave the man who opened the door a quick kiss on the check before leaving. He turned red and led Hermoine in to the room.   
  
"Hermoine?"  
  
+***********************************************************+   
  
"Hermoine?" Ron's jaw dropped. "What are you doing here? First Harry, and now you…"   
  
"I believe I can answer that." Jay interrupted." You see … I thought…"  
  
"Just spit it out already." Ron yelled in impatiently.   
  
"Fine." Jay was getting annoyed. "She's going to help you with taking care of Josh and the house while Marina's away."   
  
"That's two things I don't understand!" Ron yelled. "One where Marina is and two, I can take of a house myself. I'm sure Hermoine has better things to do then take care of a house!"  
  
Hermoine had never seen Ron this angry about something in awhile.   
  
"Mr. Weasley calm down!" Jay demanded. Ron looked shocked and stopped complaining. "I don't care about your stupid manly pride! If Ms. Granger wants to she WILL help you. And I know for sure that Josh was hungry when he walked in the door. Harry probably had to take him to breakfast!"  
  
Ron had never heard his boss yell before. He probably should stop while he was ahead. "Yes Sir."  
  
Jay sighed. "Now Ms. Granger, can you help us out?"   
  
Hermoine nodded not sure what Jay would do to her if she said no.   
  
Jay looked pleased. "Your current job will be put on hold. You need to pack your suitcase and be at Ron's house at 8p.m."  
  
*  
  
Hermoine nervously knocked on Ron's door.   
  
The door opened and Ron let her in.   
  
"Ready?" She thought to herself and took a step in.   
  
Thanks for the rewiews!...   
  
I've gotten a couple of reviews about the ron and Josh father son thing. To explain that better. Josh is Ron's Son but not his birthson... Josh's hair is hexed red for known reason. Get it? I hope..  
  
I wouldn't be on the computer for the next couple days due to the fact I get to go to the beach and get bitten by many bugs. Hopefully I'll be back soon. Hopefully.... 


	8. My last wish

Disclamer:If they were in the books, there not mine....  
  
I'm back. *everyone runs and hides.* I'd like to thank those who came back! I did get alot of bug bites. 10! Ok so its not that bad. It's mild to compared to my friend who got 78!   
  
I cried writing my chapter for two reasons. One. Its a sad chapter. Two. Its one of my last chapters... I' hate to break it to you but the next chapter is the last...unless i do a little final story thing...  
  
Chapter 8 :My last wish....   
  
The next couple weeks went by fast. Ron and Hermione became better friends as Josh started to hero-worship Hermione. They had all adjusted to the living arrangements. Every thing was going fine until…  
  
Ron was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. He got up to get a saucer from the cabinets and as he was walking back to the table an owl dropped a letter on his saucer. Ron picked up the letter and read it. The contents of this letter cause him to knocked over his teacup which shattered on the floor.   
  
At the sound of the shattering cup, Hermione rushed into the kitchen with Josh trailing. "Ron are you alright?" When she got there Ron was already gone, but the letter was lying on the floor with the shattered cup.  
  
She picked it up and read:   
  
Dear Mr. Weasley,   
  
We are sorry to inform you that a Ms. Marina Grace left our world. Her ex husband and a band of his followers broke into the safe house we had set up for her. They destroyed everything. Ms. Grace was able to do serious damage him before he killed her. Right now he is in Azkaban awaiting his sentence. We are deeply sorry for your loss. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to call us.   
  
Dept. 232  
  
Jay Wills, Lavender Brown, Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Lea Lang,  
  
"Oh Dear." Hermione couldn't help but cry, even though she didn't really know the lady herself.   
  
Josh tugged on Hermione's leg with tears in his eyes. "She's gone isn't she?"  
  
"What?" She cracked.   
  
"I know." Came back Josh's meek voice.  
  
```  
  
"A dear friend and beloved mother may she rest in peace." Ron kneeled down in front of the tombstone. "Marina what am I going to do?"  
  
"Ron." He turned around to see Jay. "Marina wanted me to give you this."  
  
He handed Ron a letter.  
  
Dear Ron,   
  
I couldn't say this wasn't coming. I knew it was coming since the day I ran away.   
  
You were such a great friend even though I tended to be an evil,   
  
self-centered person.   
  
I'm not going to ask you to take care of Josh because I know you will. I hereby name you Godfather.  
  
My main wish is for you. My last wish. I know how much you love Hermoine. I saw it that day when we were at Harry's game. I've heard a few stories of you guys in school. Like you and your hatred of Victor Krum. My last wish is that you guys get together. I know she loves you back. Ron, it's not that hard. Just ask her out. I know she'd be the best for you and Josh. I can tell he already likes her and I don't mind if he comes to see her as his mom. In fact that's what I want.  
  
I'll be with you where ever you go. I'll be looking down and watching over you all.   
  
Please, Ron, please fulfill my last wish.  
  
Love to you all,  
  
Marina  
  
P.S. Ron, stop crying!  
  
Ron wiped away his tears. Life was going to get harder.   
  
*I hope you didn't enjoy it... unless you hate Marina... I bet your happy! *gives them evil stares*  
  
The next chapter is full Ron and Hermione'ness. Its not a real word but who cares.  
  
kati aka midnight-shadow.... i'm getting a new pen name soon.... a warning in advance 


	9. Ron’s romantic date… and the bells… Oh! ...

Disclamier: Jkr owns the world of Harry Potter I'm just borrowing it.  
  
I don't really have time to talk. SO heres the chapter:  
  
Ch9: Ron's romantic date…. and the bells….. Oh! What about padfoot?  
  
Ron rushed into work about month later. "Jay, can" pant…pant…"I" more panting "leave" panting "Josh with" pant, pant "Harry tonight."  
  
Jay laughed. "Honesty Ron, I never thought you would even ask, but yes, you can leave him with Harry for the night." Ron took a deep breath - relived.  
  
Jay gave a small grin. "Is there a reason why you can't just take Josh with you?"   
  
Ron's ears turned red. "You usually don't take your kids on romantic dates."  
  
"So, it's a romantic date." Ron turned redder and stormed out of the office leaving Jay laughing at him.   
  
``   
  
"So, I'm supposed to watch Josh while you snog Hermione." Harry teased him.   
  
Ron wasn't having a very good day on teasing. "HARRY! SHUT UP!"   
  
Harry was laughing at Ron too.   
  
"Harry, why are you torturing my brother?" Ginny asked walking in with Josh trailing behind her.  
  
Harry looked guilty. "Sorry Gin."  
  
Ginny laughed. "No, go ahead. Seeing Ron squirm is always fun. Why are you teasing him anyway?"  
  
"He's going on a date with Hermione."  
  
Ron heard his sister grasp before she gave him a huge hug. "Ron it's about time!"  
  
Ron felt a tug on his leg. He looked down and saw Josh who looked up at him with a look that said. "Is Hermione going to be my new mom?"   
  
"Yes." Ron told him. Josh did nothing just gave a simple nod.   
  
``  
  
Hermione was glad that she was allowed to go home, but she had to admit she was starting to miss Ron and Josh. At that moment an owl dropped two letters on her lap. The first one she opened was from Josh.   
  
Dear Mz mione'   
  
I miss you. Daddy doesn't know how to make eggs. They were burnt and crispy. But I smiled and ate them anyway. Right now he's acting really weird and his face and ears are bright red. Aunt Ginny keeps yelling it's about time and Uncle Harry's teasing him. I know what's going on. But I'll leave it for my dad to explain it.  
  
JOSH   
  
Hermione smiled remembering how sweet he could be. He had always seamed smarter then most five year olds. She opened the next letter.  
  
Dear Hermione.   
  
Hi. I was wondering, if you weren't busy tonight, could you join me for dinner?  
  
At 7? Please respond.   
  
-Ron  
  
She dropped the letter in shock. Was he asking her out? Maybe he meant at the house with Josh. No. She reread the letter. It was just Ron and her. Was it a date? Maybe if she called Ginny on floo she might have some answers.  
  
"Ginny Potter!"   
  
"Alex! Don't touch that! Harry, get her…"Ginny's loud voice rang through. She stopped yelling and gave Hermione a smile. "Hermione! I'm coming over! Harry make sure Alex doesn't break anything!"   
  
"Gin please don't go..." Hermione heard Harry plead.  
  
In less two seconds. Ginny was standing in front of Hermione's fireplace. "Ginny you really didn't need to come here. I just wanted to ask you a question." Hermione told her.  
  
Ginny disagreed. "No. I had to come here. Alex is a walking disaster!"  
  
"Who's Alex?"   
  
Ginny had a scared look on her face. "Alex is George's youngest. She's a bit annoying" said Ginny sarcastically.   
  
"Oh… I was going to ask you…see I got this um… letter from Ron..."  
  
"OH!" Ginny squeaked. "That! I know what you're talking about."  
  
"You do?"   
  
"Yep! Come on!" Ginny dragged her down the hall into Hermione's room. Ginny started digging through all her clothes until she found something that she liked and pulled it out and showed it to Hermoine.   
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "I am not wearing that dress."   
  
"Come on Hermy! Why not? It's cute!" Ginny only called her Hermy when she wanted something or she was annoyed.  
  
"It's too short." Hermione pointed out.  
  
Ginny held it up to her self. "No. Its not! Ron's eyes will bug out!"   
  
On cue Hermoine turned red. "I don't care if his eyes bug out."  
  
Ginny gave a sly smile. "Yes you do."   
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
"Do too."  
  
"DO NOT!"   
  
"Harry, tell her this dress is perfect." Ginny said in the middle of the fighting.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
Hermione turned around to see Harry standing in the doorframe. She rolled her eyes. "Harry your whipped."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do whatever Ginny tells you."  
  
Harry rubbed his head. "I guess I do. Alex is gone." He told Ginny.   
  
She mumbled something that sounded like thank God under her breath.  
  
"Well I've got to go. Josh will be home soon." Harry told them and left.   
  
"Josh is going to be at your house?" Hermione asked Ginny.   
  
"Yeah, what did you think Ron was going to drag him along on your date?" Ginny laughed. "Now for your makeup."  
  
As the day went on, Ginny had managed to get Hermione into the dress and to look pretty for her date.  
  
"Perfect!" Ginny exclaimed before living Hermione to worry for the next hour.  
  
Ginny was right, Ron's eyes did bug out. "Hi." He stuttered while his ears turned red almost the same color as tomatoes.   
  
"How did you get here?" Was all Hermione managed to say. Then mentally kicked herself. That was a stupid question. He either flooed to her or he aparated.   
  
He acted like it was serious question. "Well I drove here."  
  
"You have a car?" Hermione teased him.   
  
"Yea. Except for the fact that no one trusts my driving, I think I'm an improvement from George who crashed into the house. I understand why they don't want to though because…." He stopped himself from ranting on.   
  
But Hermione was interested and she asked him why as they walked out of house and to his car.   
  
Ron seemed quietly. "It's because I almost killed Harry with my driving."  
  
Hermione was shocked. "But you didn't." She pointed out.   
  
"Yea. It was a long time ago. It's not my fault my dad's car is a bloody mess."   
  
She understood. "The flying car second year."  
  
Ron nodded opening the car door. "But I also drove the car out of Aragon's death trap. Harry's lucky; I could have just stood there gasping at the millions of spiders."  
  
Hermione couldn't resist. "Spider!" She pointed at the seat next to him.  
  
Ron fell out of the open car door in shock. "Hermione!"  
  
"I'm sorry." She helped him up trying to hold her giggles.  
  
The drive went well. The tension between them disappeared. By the time they reached restaurant you would think they had been friends forever, which they were, but hadn't been showing it lately. The dinner went fine until Ron dropped his fork.  
  
"I have to go get that." He said as he started to crawl under the table.  
  
Hermione was utterly embarrassed. "You know you could just ask for a new one." She whispered harshly.  
  
"No, no, I must get the fork." Ron called under the table.  
  
Hermione just ignored him and went back to eating. After awhile she noticed that everyone in the restaurant was staring at her. At the moment she heard Ron say. "Hermione." She looked down to see him on the floor kneeling. Her heart skipped a beat. He didn't stop after her name.  
  
"You may not have remembered that promise we made. Well I do. It's been six years. Hermione, I love you. Will you marry me?"  
  
All Hermione could hear was bells……  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
(A few months later at the wedding...)  
  
"You finally did it man!" With that Fred and George pounced on Ron creasing his nice, neat, expensive suit, Ginny saved him by bringing up their favorite child. "George! If you don't take care of Alex this minute I'm telling mom!" George jumped up and picked up Alex who had been picking on Josh, and walked away. Fred got up and left since it was no more fun without George.   
  
"Thanks, Gin." Ron smoothed out his suit. He smiled at the sight. Hermione, standing on the other side of the room, was trying to prevent Arthur from drinking the muggle alcohol.   
  
"I'd like to make a toast!" Ginny stood up on the nearest chair. "To my brother and my new sister!" Then she suddenly sat down and started crying.   
  
Ron ran up. "What's wrong?"   
  
"It's coming."   
  
"What's coming?"   
  
Fred rushed to them. "Ron, her baby's coming."  
  
"Well don't you think I know that?" Ron glanced at the people staring at them. "What are you staring at! Somebody go get Harry! I'm taking her to the hospital."   
  
Hermione rushed to Harry who was in the other room in a fierce chess game with Josh. "Harry, it's Ginny!"   
  
Harry dropped his chess piece and stared at Hermoine. "What happened?"   
  
She had to laugh. "Well, I think you should know Mr. Dad."   
  
``   
  
After the hours waiting in the hospital Harry walked into the waiting room with a huge smile on his face. "I'm a dad!"  
  
"No, really, I thought you were a rabbit!" Ron grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked Ron in the head.   
  
He gave her a weird look. "Marina told you to do that."  
  
"Oh, yes Ron. She told me in my dream last night." She said sarcastically and then turned her attention back to Harry. "What is it?"   
  
Harry smile grew. "A boy! James Sirius Potter. You can come see him."  
  
Ron and Hermoine walked into the room where Ginny was.  
  
Ginny frowned a bit. "I'm sorry for ruining your wedding."  
  
"You didn't ruin it. He did!" Ron pointed to the baby in Ginny's arms.  
  
"Well I'm sure James didn't mean to ruin his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's wedding."  
  
"Sure he did." Ron grumbled. Everyone stared at him. "What, I'm joking! Heck, I don't care. He's my favorite nephew."  
  
"He's your only nephew." Ginny pointed out.  
  
``  
  
Ron walked out of the hospital. He saw a black dog on the sidewalk near him. "You've missed a lot. Harry's wedding, mine. Yes, I've finally asked her. And now your Godson's son."  
  
"Ron!" He turned around and ran to meet her.   
  
"I saw Padfoot." Ron told her excited.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's insane Ron."   
  
As they left, Ron saw a big black shadow running away in the opposite direction.  
  
--so there if you want an epilogue just tell me i have it all plan out and its rather cute!  
  
Kati aka midnight's shadow of insaneness... 


	10. The return of the trio

I'm back! Yah, i thought it would be a good idea to finish something for once! If you are reading this I thank you sooo much! So without delay the last chapter of six years later:   
  
Chapter ?: The return of the trio  
  
(About five years later :)  
  
"Joshua Weasley you are the biggest prat I have every met!" The blond yelled at him and threw her books on the ground.   
  
"Emie, I think you need to control your temper." Josh jumped back a couple feet from her and gave her a cocky grin.  
  
"Ah! Don't give me that grin." Emie (Emily) picked up her books and rushed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory's.   
  
"You fancy her don't you?" Josh jumped a couple of feet again. He turned around to see his best friend Damian. Damian was taller then most of the first year class, his black hair and dark skin made him the attention of the girls, like Josh who was a cutie with his short red hair and freckles but Josh just ignored most of them. Except Emily.  
  
Josh turned red. "No I don't. Plus I'm too young to fancy a girl. I'm only 11."   
  
Damian got an evil look. "Josh and Emily sitting in a tree K…" Josh threw his hand over his mouth just as Emily walked down the stairs again.   
  
She looked at the two of them weirdly. "I'm not going to even ask.   
  
Josh quickly removed his hand. As soon as he did that Damian burst out. "I knew it!"  
  
Emily was confused. "Knew what?"  
  
Josh interrupted. "Nothing!"   
  
Emily just rolled her eyes. "Let's just go to dinner."   
  
The three of them started to walk the long path down to the great hall.   
  
Josh groaned. "Dinner that means tomorrow, ARR!"   
  
"Why don't you want wanna go home? You always talk about how much you love them." Emily asked him.  
  
"No it's not my mom, dad, sister and brother it's my cousin Alex… she a pain in the butt!" Josh complained. Damian snorted. Josh turned around and gave him an evil glance.   
  
"You're walking awful close." Damian whispered. Josh turned around and tripped him.   
  
Emily was getting pretty fed up with the both of them. "Will the two of you just stop!" Damian and Josh stopped. They all walked the rest the in silence.   
  
But it was broken as Professor McGonagall stopped them. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Mills. Dumbledore wants a word with you after dinner."   
  
Emily looked confused. Damian and Josh guilty. Even with Emily conversion, the boys wouldn't speak though out the whole meal. The boys still didn't speak as they made there way up to Dumbledore's office.   
  
"I see you tried to sneak into the girls' room, Josh." Dumbledore spoke up, after they all sat down. Emily's jaw dropped. Damian laughed at Josh's guiltiness.   
  
"Yes sir, I stole a piece of Emily's hair and made a polyjuice potion." Josh admitted.  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Emily stormed. "I…."  
  
Dumbledore interrupted. "Josh you will have detention for the whole of January. You may leave." He dismissed them.   
  
Over Emily's screaming at Josh, Damian could have sworn he heard Dumbledore mumble. "Here we go again."   
  
The END  
  
Or maybe the beginning….  
  
I'd like to thank all the reviews that supported me! There might be a sequal about Josh and his friends so what out..  
  
bye! Kati aka midnights shadow of insaneness 


End file.
